


Blessed By An Angel

by TwiAddictAnne



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiAddictAnne/pseuds/TwiAddictAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When things get rough, can a love based on friendship brave the storm? Maybe with the help of someone? AU. Canon Couples. Rated for language and adult themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed By An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I could say otherwise, I do not own the Twilight Saga.
> 
> A/N: This was the piece I wrote for the Halloween Countdown. I would like to thank Breath-of-Twilight for inviting me to this awesome initiative. I hope you enjoy this little story of mine. Happy Halloween! :D

** Blessed By An Angel **

 

 

 

Edward and I have been together since the first day I arrived in Forks High School.

 

I was about to start my junior year in high school, when my father got transferred to Forks. So, when I was told that we were going to move from sunny Phoenix to the murky town of Forks, Washington, naturally I had thrown a huge tantrum. Result? My getting a beat up red Chevy truck as a consolation gift.

 

It was the truck that had caused our first run-in, literally.

 

It was a simple case of Newton’s Third Law. I drove into the school parking lot, feeling apprehensive to face being the ‘new kid’ when accidentally, I knocked over a black motorcycle in the next spot.

_My action brought on a reaction, all right._

 

The next thing I knew, a tall, lanky boy was towering over me, lecturing me on safe driving. I remember looking—okay, more like staring—at him and thinking what a waste it was to have so much beauty on a boy.

 

I remember the fire in his forest green eyes as he looked at my possibly glazed-over eyes. I remember him grabbing hold of my shoulders, about to shake me out of my daydreaming and I remember blurting out, “Forest is beautiful.”

 

He had let go of me and looked at me like I had grown two heads and in order to explain myself, I dug myself further into the hole of embarrassment. I remember the smile creeping up on his face when I had explained that I was talking about the forest green of his eyes and as I was about to run out of the parking lot, not believing what my big mouth just did, he had taken hold of my wrist and whispered, “Chocolate is enchanting.”

 

I remember grinning like an idiot the rest of the day. By the end of that day, he had asked me out and we have been grinning like idiots together, ever since.

 

That was five years ago.

 

Now, as I pulled on the leather costume over my body, I complained, yet again. “Why did we have to be gangsters, again? What was wrong with me being just Bella? She’s awesome, you know?”

 

He chuckled from across the room where he was buttoning up a white shirt and reached for the suspenders. I just about swallowed my tongue when I saw him in suspenders.

_Damn! My boyfriend was frigging handsome._

 

His snicker brought me out of my lust-induced haze as he said, “Yeah, ‘Just Bella’ is pretty awesome, but then I wouldn’t get to see this expression on your face, Chocolate.”

 

“Dream on, Forest,” I fake snorted as I zipped up my knee-high boots.

 

I felt him come and stand in front of me. When I straightened up to face him, I felt the air leaving my lungs. He held his hand out to me, helping me stand up. He brought me to his chest and placed a sweet kiss on my lips. Then he whispered to me, “I dream about it all the time, baby, day and night.”

 

Because he always managed to make me a horny mess, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his jaw, knowing that drove him crazy. Then I said, “Why don’t we stay here and have our own party?”

 

The sides of his eyes crinkled as he smiled widely and said, “Baby, believe me, I wouldn’t have loved anything more, but it’s gonna be the last party we have to attend before college is over.”

 

I sighed and nodded, knowing that he was right before allowing him to lead me out of our apartment.

 

 

 

~*~*~*Blessed By An Angel*~*~*~

 

 

 

“Oh my God, Bella, I’m so glad you guys made it!” Alice, who was dressed up as a Goth, said while hugging me.

 

I laughed and returned the hug. “What type of a best friend will I be if I didn’t allow you to go all batshit crazy for one night?”

 

She scoffed, knowing I was just pulling her leg and led us into the crowded living room of the apartment she shared with Jasper, her fiancé.

 

Before I knew it, I was swept up in the spirit of Halloween and celebrating it with my friends. It wasn’t until Rosalie, my other best friend, pulled me on the makeshift dance floor that I noticed that Edward had slipped away somewhere.

 

When he saw me craning my neck around, my big brother, Emmett, asked, “What is it, Bells?”

 

I turned to face him and asked back, “Have you seen Edward? I swear he was with me just now.”

 

He shrugged. “He must have gone to get a drink or something. Why don’t you check in the kitchen?”

 

I gave him a nod, showing my appreciation for the suggestion and then headed for the kitchen.

 

Just as I was about to enter the kitchen, I heard Edward’s voice coming from there. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He sounded angry, raging actually.

 

To check up on him, I rushed in and came face to face with the quietest girl of our graduating class—Jessica Stanley.

 

“Jessica?” I asked, completely shocked to see her there.

 

She turned her head to look at me and the sneer playing on her lips sent a sudden chill through me.

_She seems different somehow… like not so harmless anymore._

 

Shaking off the unnecessary fear, I walked past her and stood before Edward. I laid a hand on his cheek and asked, “Hey, baby, are you all right? I have been looking for you.”

 

He started to nod when a shrill laughter came to our ears, making us both look at Jessica in disbelief.

_Something’s definitely off with her._

 

“That’s all you are gonna do from now on, Swan, because you’re never gonna see him again,” she said to me, the sneer becoming more vicious now.

 

I scrunched up my eyebrows and asked, “Jessica, are you drunk?”

 

She laughed once again before replying to my question. “No, I just really, really want your boyfriend.”

 

I felt my anger spiking at her words and snapped at her saying, “You are delusional, Stanley.”

 

She grinned and shook her head. “No, dear, I think the word you are looking for is _magical_.”

 

Edward’s arms tightened around my waist. I could feel the stiffness in his stance. As I moved closer into his embrace, he finally spoke up. “Jessica, if you have had your eyes opened for the past four years, you should know that I love Bella and only Bella.”

 

She snickered at him and rolled her eyes. “Stop with the theatrics already. You wouldn’t know who Bella even is once I put a spell on you.”

 

I frowned and asked, “Spell? Magical? Do you even know what you are saying?”

 

She focused her gaze on me, all traces of mirth gone from her expression. I saw her narrow her eyes at me and when I tried to open my mouth to repeat my question, I found that I couldn’t move a muscle.

 

It was like I have been frozen in my pose.

 

Edward seemed to catch the rigidity of my body and started to shake me. “Bella? Baby, what is it? Say something, please.” His voice was frantic as he tried to find out what was wrong with me.

 

I desperately wanted to answer to him but after several failed attempts, I managed to move my eyes to motion toward Jessica, who was currently inspecting the tips of her nails with a bored expression on her face.

 

Edward almost growled as he turned to face her. With a bewildered expression on his face he asked, “ _You_ did this to her?”

 

She grinned at him and nodded.

 

“How…?” Edward’s question was cut off as she laughed out loud. “You really don’t get it, yet? I’m a fairy, pretty boy. I can do magic and turn your girlfriend into stone if you resist me.”

 

If I could move my mouth, I would have gasped. But since I couldn’t do that, Edward did it for me. He gasped and asked the question I was wondering about as well. “I thought fairies are supposed to be mythical? And with wings?” he asked.

 

Jessica shrugged and replied, “A common misconception. As you can see, we don’t have wings, and neither are we mythical.”

 

Before Edward could say anything else, we heard the sound of another person talking from the doorway of the kitchen. “And not all fairies are the good guys.”

 

 

 

~*~*~*Blessed By An Angel*~*~*~

 

 

 

As we watched, Angela Webber, my friend since the first day of college, walked into the kitchen and stood directly in front of Jessica. “Hello, sister,” Angela greeted her.

 

I swear, if I could, I would have gasped again, this time at Angela’s words.

 

Jessica snorted. “Please, we’re half-sisters, Angela. Do not forget the _half_.”

 

Angela smiled slightly and said, “Always with the technicalities; no wonder Mother doesn’t like you.”

 

A murderous look came over Jessica’s face as she asked venomously, “What the fuck do you want, Angela?”

 

Angela looked dead serious as she said slowly, “I want you to let Bella and Edward go. They are good people and they love each other. Clearly, you don’t know how to respect that. So, I think it will be best for everyone if you left this realm, forever.”

 

I tried to move my body but nothing happened. When I tried to speak again, a low muffled whimper was all I could manage.

 

The sound seemed to capture Angela’s attention. She quickly turned to me with an apologetic expression on her face. “Shit, Bella. I’m so sorry. I’ll lift the spell right now,” she said before looking at me intently.

 

I felt my muscles begin to loosen up. The moment I gained complete control of my body, I launched myself into Edward’s arms, wanting to wake up from this nightmare.

 

Edward kissed my face frantically before turning us to face Angela and Jessica. “Thanks, Angela,” he said, tightening his grip on me.

 

Angela smiled and said, “There is no need to thank me, Edward. I would always come to rescue my friends.”

 

Jessica made a disgusted noise. “And that’s why you are the weaker one,” she said to Angela.

 

Angela’s face darkened as she spat back, “And because you’re such a bitch, Mother left you.”

 

Jessica was fuming when said, “No, it was because of your piece of shit father that she abandoned her firstborn.”

 

Immediately Angela’s usually soft eyes flashed with anger as she pointed one hand toward Jessica and roared, “Don’t _ever_ insult my father again.”

 

Jessica’s expression hardened as she moved her head to the side and suddenly Angela was being shoved aside by an invisible force. As she scrambled up to her feet, Angela flicked her hand, which seemed to make Jessica land on her ass.

 

Edward and I watched with terrified eyes as a fight broke in front of our very eyes, unable to do anything.

 

After a few minutes of fighting back and forth, Angela let out a frustrated groan and stood up from where she had fallen down again. She narrowed her eyes at her opponent and said quietly, “You may be the more powerful one, but I am the one mother taught _all_ of her spells to.”

 

Then, she moved her finger in a circular motion before pointing it toward Jessica. I saw Jessica’s eyes widen a moment before a burst of white light blinded us. When I could see again, I saw that Jessica was gone and Angela stood, facing us with a guilty expression on her pretty face.

 

“What was that?” I blurted out the moment I could locate my brain.

 

Angela started to open her mouth when Edward asked the most important question of all. “More importantly, what are you?”

 

A sigh left her lips as Angela looked down at her feet and mumbled, “A fairy.”

 

“B-but…we’ve known you for years. How can we not know this?” I asked, not yet believing her words.

 

She looked up and offered me a small smile. “We can be sneaky, Bella. I actually wanted to go to college, just like my father did. That’s the reason I came here. But becoming friends with you guys and falling in love with Ben has been the most amazing things to have happened to me.”

 

“Does Ben know about you?” Edward asked, sounding concerned for his roommate.

 

Angela nodded and said, “I told him when I realized that I was in love with him. He said that he loves me anyway.”

 

Not wanting to be sidetracked, I asked her again, but in a softer tone this time, “What was Jessica talking about? I thought you are an only child?”

 

A scowl came over her features as she replied, “I am an only child. She is the daughter my mother had when she was a trainee-fairy. So, I guess you can call her my half-sister.”

 

“Your mother?” I asked, finding it hard to believe that the amiable woman I have met several times was a fairy.

 

Angela nodded. “Yes, she was born a fairy. When she was attending magic training, she got pregnant with Jessica but since she was too young to be the mother a little child needs, she left Jessica to her father’s care and came to this world—human world. Here, she met a human and fell in love with him. That man was my father. So I’m only half-fairy, really. When Jessica learned about me, she joined the college, just to prove to me that she is the better fairy,” she finished dejectedly.

 

My heart ached for the girl I have always thought of as a close friend. Squeezing Edward’s hand slightly, I stepped out of his arms and moved to stand in front of Angela. I placed a hand on her shoulder and said softly, “I may not know much about fairy fights, but from what we saw right now, you are an amazing fairy, Ang. Jessica was being a bitch to both us and to you. Thank you for saving our lives.”

 

She finally gave me a true Angela smile and whispered, “You’re welcome.”

 

I felt Edward step in behind me and looked up to see him smile at Angela. “I am curious though, where did you send Jessica?”

 

Her smile broadened. “On a trip to Antarctica. Cold weakens our magic, you see. She wouldn’t be able to come back for at least a week. Once I get back home, I am going to make my mother put a restricting spell on her; so that she cannot come back to you.”

 

After we had thanked her once again, Angela walked out of the kitchen, looking for Ben. I turned to face Edward and snorted at the unrealistic turn of events.

 

He wound his arms around my waist and brought me close to his chest before brushing my lips with his. Suddenly all the fear and anguish from the encounter with mythical creatures was too much for me and I started to kiss him back like my life depended on it, needing to feel him.

 

When we were both out of breaths Edward separated our mouths and asked me, “Do you think we can leave early? I need to feel you, Chocolate.”

 

All I managed to do in response was to nod before he was tugging my hand, leading me out of the kitchen to say goodnight to our friends.

 

 

 

~*~*~*Blessed By An Angel*~*~*~

 

 

 

**One hour and eighteen minutes later…**

“Baby, please,” Edward almost begged me as I showered small kisses on his naked chest. Instead of responding to him, I kept moving down his body, determined to worship the man I loved so much. As I kissed his hipbone, he cursed before grasping my upper arm and pulling me up to his lips for a hungry kiss.

 

I whimpered at the friction the movement caused between our bodies. Edward separated our mouths and moved his lips to my neck. He whispered against my skin, “I need to feel you, Chocolate. I need to know that you’re real.”

 

After the night we had, I could understand his feelings completely. So I glided down his body a little, hovering over him. “I am real, Forest. My love for you is real,” I said before sinking down on him.

 

He hissed, arching his hips high to go all the way in me. And then we were moving against each other, determined to get lost in a world where only we existed—Forest and his Chocolate.

 

When we laid there, side by side on our bed, Edward rolled over to trap me under his body. With an intense look on his face, he said, “Bella, I want to ask you something.”

 

I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled at him. “You know you can ask me anything, Forest.”

 

The corners of his mouth turned up in a soft smile as he nodded and continued, “I had planned on doing this on Graduation Day, but after what happened tonight, I don’t want to wait any longer.”

 

His words made me frown. “What is it, Edward? You’re not a wizard, are you?” I asked, in an attempt to make a lame joke.

 

He laughed and shook his head. “Nope. 100% human and totally in love with you.”

 

I nodded and motioned for him to continue with what he was saying. Taking a deep breath, he said, “I wanted to ask you to marry me on Graduation Day, but I don’t want to waste any more time. So…” He cupped my face in his hands and asked, “Isabella Swan, I love you. You make me feel like a fucking king with the way those beautiful chocolate eyes of yours sparkle when they see me. I want to be able to love you always and forever, will you do me the extraordinary honor to do so and marry me?”

 

I felt the back of my eyes sting at his beautiful words and all I could manage to do was to nod. And then, I tightened my arms around him and brought his face down to mine in a kiss. I sucked his lip into my mouth and finally replied, “Yes, Edward Cullen, my Forest, I will love nothing more than to be your wife.”

 

He raised his head from the crook of my neck and gave me a brilliant smile. “Just a minute, baby,” he said, before getting up from the bed and walking to his side of the closet.

 

I sat up and was about to start to protest when he returned, with a navy blue velvet box in his hand. The treacherous tears started to roll down my cheeks as I saw my love get down on one knee and pop the lid of the box, showing me the beautiful diamond ring nestled within.

 

Without words, I held out my hand and he put the ring on me before kissing my knuckles softly. “When did you get it?” I asked, wiping the tears from my eyes.

 

He got up from the ground and sat down on the bed beside me, taking me in his arms. Then he smiled my favorite smile at me and said, “I have been carrying it around for two months now. I wanted to give you the perfect proposal, but…”

 

I quickly kissed him, stopping him from guilt tripping himself. I smiled against his lips and whispered, “I don’t need a perfect proposal, baby. I have the most perfect man who loves me and that makes life pretty perfect for me.”

 

He grinned at me and replied, “That he does, Chocolate,” before falling backwards on the bed with me still in his arms, ready to show me how much he loved me.

 

 

 

~*~*~*Blessed By An Angel*~*~*~

 

 

 

 

**Twenty-two days and sixteen hours later…**

“You make a beautiful bride, baby sis,” my big brother whispered to me as he hugged me.

 

I felt a blush heating up my cheeks and smiled at him. “Thank you, Em.”

 

He let me go, giving the rest of our friends the opportunity to congratulate me. I was about to hug Rosalie when a sudden movement some distance away caught my eyes. I could have sworn I saw someone, whose features seemed familiar, move next to the faraway tree at the end of the churchyard, where not even an hour ago Edward and I had exchanged our vows.

 

I allowed everyone to hug me and thanked them for the well-wishes, but my mind kept going back to what I thought I had seen.

 

When the wedding guests started heading for the restaurant where our parents had arranged for our wedding reception as well as a late celebration of our graduation, I moved closer to my husband. A bright smile threatened to split his face in two as he hugged me. “Happy, Mrs. Cullen?” he asked.

 

I couldn’t help the smile that came over my face as I kissed his cheek and replied, “Extremely, Mr. Cullen.”

 

He placed a kiss on my forehead and started to lead me toward the car that was going to take us to the reception venue. As we passed the tree where I thought I had seen the figure, I gripped his hand and pulled him to the tree, wanting to investigate what I had seen.

 

When we reached the spot I found it empty and Edward asked me, “Bella? Baby, what’s wrong?”

 

“I thought I just saw...” my words got stuck in my throat when my eyes landed on the beautiful bouquet of white flowers lying on the ground, beneath the tree. Keeping my hold on Edward’s hand, I moved forward to pick up the bouquet.

 

As I brought the flowers up to my nose, I noticed a piece of paper peeking from the side of it. I removed it from there and handed it to Edward.

 

He unfolded the paper and read it aloud for me.

_“Edward and Bella,_

_Congratulations on your big day. We are very happy for you. A love like yours deserves to get a happy ending. We are moving away to New York. But just know that we will always keep an eye out for you. If you ever need us, don’t hesitate to call on your friends._

_We wish you happiness in every step of your lives._

_Love,_

_Ben and Angela._

_P.S. You do not need to worry about Jessica. She has been banished from the human world for the next fifty years by the Fairy Council for threatening the exposure of our world. Live in peace, my friends. ~ Ang.”_

 

 

I felt tears welling up in my eyes and Edward leaned down to kiss the teardrops away. He hugged me to his chest and whispered, “Don’t cry, baby. Our marriage has been blessed…”

 

“By an Angel,” I finished his words before resting my head on his chest.

 

Angela Webber maybe a fairy for the rest of the world, but for me, she was my friend and an Angel.

 

~*~*~*The End*~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So … thoughts? Good? Bad? Spooky?
> 
> Hit me with them and leave a review, please?
> 
> On a happy note, the nominations for the TwiFic Fandom Awards have been announced and can you believe it? Yours truly got nominated for 15 awards. It’s so crazy! Thank you whoever nominated me and my crazy stories for this honor. I’m truly humbled to even be nominated.
> 
> You can find the list of nominations here:  
> http://twificfandomawards.blogspot.com/p/nominations-by-category.html
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Take care.
> 
> Ann


End file.
